Glimpse of Hope Sasuke Story
by Jade Demon
Summary: A girl of the age of 13 has gone through a tragic event, and has just moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Nobody realizes what they have, until it's already gone. I've come to know this at a very young age. My past is tainted and broken…and a sad song seems to be played every time it is told. It haunts me every night, and it torments me in my dreams. But there is a small flicker of hope in the darkness of my soul, and always a smile upon my lips; even if it was fake…

This is my story…my life…

Wandering through the darkened streets of the Village hidden in the Leaves, a girl of the age of 13 padded along. She had beautiful long white hair that reached her thighs, and pale skin that shone with radiance in the brilliant moonlight. Her icy blue eyes reflected her past as she walked, clearly in deep thought.

She had just moved to the village after a tragedy where she had lived, and had momentarily arrived. The man who had led her here told her the address of her new home, and gave her the key to her house.

Everything was different…and would be different from now on. Everything was gone…everyone she had loved. Nothing had ever hurt this much…she didn't even KNOW anything could hurt this bad. All hope seemed gone...what was left for her?

As she reached the house and made her way to the door, she turned the key and opened the door to a dark interior.

The start of her new life…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**

* * *

**

The cheerful sound of birds chirping caused me to open my eyes, instantly allowing the flood of sunlight to blind me, forcing me to squint.

Sitting up, I looked out the window at my new home town.

_I guess this will be okay…_I thought positively, forcing myself not to think about the other day.

Stretching out my arms and yawning loudly, I slid out of bed and dressed; pulling on a black shirt and jeans.

Not taking much notice to my long hair, I just brushed it and went out the door, grabbing some toast on the way.

Although it was early, the streets were already busy with adults, hurrying to get to their stores and run their errands. None of them even so much as glance at me as I pass, I guess I didn't mind.

After a bit I was a little lost. Heck, I didn't even know where I was going in the first place. I groaned out loud and decided to climb the tree next to me and maybe get an idea of where I was.

I easily reached the large oak's top branches, and gazed out at the unfamiliar land. I stood there for a moment, piecing it all together.

"…yea I'm lost." I finalized, sitting down on the branch I stood upon.

"Hey!" Called an unfamiliar male voice. Looking down from the tree, I saw a boy about my age. He had crazy spiky blonde hair and a dumb looking orange suit…thingy. I have no idea how to describe it. It was just weird.

"What?" I asked. He stood there for a moment looking at me.

"I don't know you!" He pointed out the obvious; almost making me fall out of the tree he was so stupid.

"No duh!" I called back, getting irritated. He didn't say anything, but climbed up in the tree with me and sat down a branch away.

"Are you new?" He questioned. _I have a feeling that this guy asks too many questions…_ I thought, annoyed. But I nodded my head nevertheless. He grinned a huge creepy grin and pointed a thumb at himself.

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage!" He bellowed full of pride. I looked at him like he was half retarded or something. No. He was full-fledged retarded. I didn't say anything though. I'm not that mean.

"I'm Sasume. Kagi Sasume."

"Cool!" He stared at me for a minute, making me uncomfortable.

"So…" He began. "Are you lost?" My eye twitched and I looked away.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?" I blurted embarrassed. He started laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree.

"Man, you GOTTA meet Sasuke! You're just as prideful!" I glared at him, then softened my gaze.

"I just moved here. I really don't have a clue what I'm supposed to be doing." I confessed. Naruto nodded his head, letting it all soak in, and thought.

"Well. You can come with me! I'm about to meet the others!" I sighed; I had no where else go.

"Sure." I breathed. His face instantly lit up.

"Oi! That's great!" We both jumped out of the tree and he grabbed me by the hand, dragging me the whole way there.

A bridge came into view. The first thing I noticed was pink hair. Wow that was pink.

"What took you so long Naruto!" screamed an angry female voice. It was Pinky.

"I met Sasume!" he called.

"Who?"

Dragging me up to her, she looked me over. But I wasn't paying attention to Pinky here, because another boy our age caught my eye. He was leaning against the bridge railing with his arms crossed. He had raven black hair that was kinda in the shape of a cockatoo's.

But it wasn't his hair or looks that captivated me, but his eyes. They were so dark…so lonely and hurt. Although he glared at me I could see strait into his soul.

Pinky was saying something but I ignored her. Standing up strait, I walked over to the black haired boy and stood in front of him. I raised a hand.

"I'm Sasume. Kagi Sasume." Both our faces were expressionless as we starred into each other's eyes.

He looked away.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Lowering my hand, I looked back at Pinky and Naruto. The girl was glaring at me evilly.

_What's her problem?_ I thought to myself. Naruto had his hands behind his head and an annoyed look on his face.

"Ignore him. He's a stuck up emo." He grumbled. But I couldn't help but smile. After a bit of tension, I started to get impatient.

"What's your name?" I asked Pinky. She instantly lit up.

"Haruno Sakura!"

_Isn't that convenient. Pink hair, named after a cherry blossom. _

I had a feeling this girl was gonna be weird.

"Your Sasume right?" she questioned. I nodded my head, then looked around.

"So…what are we doing here exactly?"

"Well we're SUPPOSED to be training. But our good-for-nothing Sensei is always late!"

"Good for nothing?" came a chuckling voice from above. We all looked up to see a spiky white haired man standing on one of the bridge's polls. He had a mask that covered his lower face, and his headband tilted to one side so it covered his left eye.

_How can he see strait?_ I thought, but did not comment.

"Kakashi-Sensei! What took you so long!?" scolded Sakura.

"I seem to have gotten lost on the path of life…" He looked into space.

"Sensei!" she called again, snapping him out of his daydreaming. He jumped down and looked me over.

"Who do we have here?"

"Kagi Sasume." I replied, bowing slightly. He laughed.

"No need to be formal. I'm Kakashi." I smiled at the white haired Sensei.

_He seems pretty cool._

"So your new here, am I correct?" I nodded my head.

"Well we are about to go train. I suppose that you could join us if you wish." He said as if he was bored.

"WHOO!" Naruto jumped up and punched the air. We both looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But I must warn you. Our group is a bit…strange."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

* * *

We had gone deep into the forest; I wasn't sure when we were going to stop, when finally we had come to a small clearing.

Kakashi-Sensei spun on his heel to face us.

"Okay Sasume." I instantly perked up before he continued. "Let's see what you can do." Nodding to Sakura; who instantly glared at him.

"W-what? I have to fight Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded with boredom as he leaned against a tree and pulled out a book.

Realizing he wasn't joking, I crouched down a little as I assumed a fighting stance; as did Sakura.

I looked over at Naruto and Sasuke; Naruto being highly interested, and Sasuke (of course), not caring.

"Right," I cleared my throat before continuing. "You're move."

She hesitated at first, but almost immediately after pushed off the ground. She threw a punch as she raced at me, but I simply dodged.

Throwing two more that I easily blocked, she kicked once; which I maneuvered by ducking. As I crouched to dodge her move, I swung my right foot underneath her only standing leg, causing her to fall. _A fatal move to kick at such a time._ I thought to myself as I jumped on her in the split second she was down, a kunai to her throat.

"Nicely done!" sounded Kakashi, almost amused.

Both Sakura and I stood up, and I couldn't help but soak in our Sensei's praise as I stared into his uncovered eye. But it was only for a moment, for his gaze hardened.

"Now fight Sasuke." I was utterly surprised. Sasuke looked so strong…

On hearing a loud and amused '_Hm_', I turned my attention to the raven haired boy. He was glaring at me with an evil grin as he made his way to the 'battlefield'.

Both getting into our own fighting stance, we starred into each other's eyes for a long time. His gaze was filled with such hate…so much anger.

And he didn't even know me.

Shaking my head, I charged at him head on. When in range he did a high spin kick which I ducked, throwing a punch. He blocked each attack I delivered; I was starting to get frustrated.

I threw another punch foolishly, and he grabbed hold of my fist. I tried to hit him with the other hand, but he merely grabbed that one as well. I knew it was a mistake, and he knew it too, for he showed it all to well as he slammed his knee into my stomach.

I doubled over, coughing up blood.

Grabbing me by my shirt, Sasuke hauled me to my feet. He pulled his arm back for another blow. His fist made contact with the palm of my hand as I swung my leg around. I saw the shock in his eyes as my foot collided with the side of his head.

He landed on the ground heavily, but swiftly flipped over back onto his feet, instantly charging at me full speed.

I kicked the air again in a futile attempt to keep him away, making the same mistake as Sakura. He was quick on his feet to dodge and slam me into a nearby tree, pinned with a kunai pressed against my neck. A small trickle of blood inched down my neck.

Our faces were but an inch away from each others'; I could feel his warm breathe upon my skin. Both of us were breathing heavily. We both knew the match was over, but we were yet again locked in each others' eyes.

I expected to find triumph shining in his eyes, but instead found hatred, and even; fear?

"Sasuke!" ordered a stern voice.

We both snapped out of our trance; Sasuke releasing me. He turned away and said nothing as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Go Sasuke! I knew you could do it!" Cheered the annoying kunoichi.

Rubbing my neck and wiping the blood away; I stared after him.

"Sasume?" I turned my attention to see Naruto, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. He side-glanced at Sasuke.

"He went hard on you, you know." He explained. "He only does that when WE fight." I blinked at him, then looked at the black haired boy who was leaning against a tree again, trying to ignore Pinky; that same, angry look on his face.

"Why is he so angry?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Sasuke.

"He wants to avenge his clan. He's the last one left." I looked at Naruto, shocked.

"He lost his family?" I blurted. Naruto nodded.

Looking back; Sasuke looked at me, only for a second. But I swore I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. Only for a moment…but it was there.

_You're all alone Sasuke…but…so am I._


End file.
